This invention relates to a hinge mechanism for releaseably attaching tonneau covers to the cargo compartment of pickup trucks.
Pickup trucks have rectangular shaped beds at the rear of the vehicle, generally with a pivoting tailgate that pivots downwardly and in a rearward direction to a flat, horizontal plane that is generally in the same plane as the floor of the bed. Pickup trucks are used for numerous purposes for hauling all types of articles that vary in size, shape and weight. At times it is beneficial that the bed be covered to protect the articles being transported.
Various covers have been used in the past. There are essentially two types of covers. One type is comprised of flexible covers including canvas, other fabrics and flexible vinyl covers. The flexible cover is secured to the pickup truck by ropes, flexible cords and other straps that are secured by hooks, ties, snaps and other fasteners. These types of covers are unsatisfactory in that they are extremely time consuming to put in place and secure to the truck, with a similar amount of time required to remove them. Due to the flexible characteristics of the cover, they allow water to pool in low spots, rather than run off and onto the ground. Due to their lack of structural strength, they do not permit the user to walk on them or to install other items, such as racks, onto the flexible cover.
As an alternative to flexible cover, a second type of cover, also called a tonneau cover, has gained popularity. These are rigid covers comprised of one piece rigid covers and multi-piece sectional rigid covers. Metal and rigid plastic covers have been introduced and are usually pivotally connected to the front portion of the cargo compartment or bed. These allow the user to raise the cover from the rear of the bed, place the items in the bed, and lower the cover to protect the items. Generally hinges and other connectors are used to connect the cover to the truck bed or truck body. These connectors are not readily or easily removed if the cover is to be removed from the cargo bed for additional storage space. Thus, there is not a quick and convenient attachment means for easily and quickly attaching and removing rigid tonneau covers from the cargo compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,045 issued to Dickson et al. illustrates a tonneau cover mounting system that utilizes a pair of hinges mounted on opposite sides of the truck bed. The hinge mechanism allows the cover to pivot away from the cab as it is opened to allow for the cover to be mounted close to the cab. However, this device does not illustrate a means for easily detaching the cover from the truck bed or for easy re-attachment.
Other prior art patents that illustrate various tonneau covers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,547,310 and 6,857,683 both issued to Myers and U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,194 issued to Muirhead et al. None of these patents address the problem of easily removing and then re-attaching the tonneau cover to the truck bed. In fact, none of these patents even address the problem of easily attaching and removing the tonneau cover from the truck bed. They merely describe a hinge attachment at the front of the cover for pivotally attaching the cover to the truck bed.